Dark Times
by ShyeMyst
Summary: [COMPLETE] Oliver Wood, is telling his story on how Marcus Flint raped him, in hopes that his story will add in the chances of a conviction for his crimes, against him and others. SLASH! WoodFlint, Rape etc if you do not like don't read! Edited
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I hope you like this story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Harry Potter :)

Note: This story is Slash SLASH! M/M Nonconsensual, rape. If you don't like this don't read, NOT TOO GRAPHIC!

Story Has been Edited from first posting.

This will be a 3 part story, through Oliver Wood's 5th through 7th year at Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Dark Times   
Chapter I Fifth-year 

The first time Marcus Flint raped me was in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I remember it clearly. I say as a tear of the memories haunt me come out for all to see in this courtroom in the Ministry of Magic.

"It's okay Mr. Wood, Mr. Flint will not hurt you," the judge informs me, as I proceed with my story of the raping.

I was in Professor Quirrell's defense against the dark arts class and that day was just as boring as all the rest of them. I can barely understand anything he says, amongst his stuttering tongue. I look over to Marcus Flint who is talking to a fellow Slytherin, glaring straight at me. I hate Slytherin's they always think they're so good at everything, because they don't lose hardly any points, thanks to Professor Snape.

I hate him as well.

My thoughts drift though away from Flint's unholy glare, to the quidditch pitch, mentally running through drills, that we could use to improve our team. Unfortunately, I am not sure we can win the cup this year if we cannot find a seeker for our team.

My hopes were almost up, as much as my will power to stay awake in this hideously hard to follow lecture that Quirrell is giving. I wonder if he actually knows how hard it is to understand anything he says. Oh well I always study well enough to pass the end of term examinations, nonetheless like I always do.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any more boring than it already was, he actually went into the dangers of handling a dragon. I always figured it was common sense to stay as far away from the likes of that vicious creature as possible, unless you actually like the risk of getting charred worse than my aunts cooking. She can burn anything I swear it. I let out a sigh, as he continued to state the obvious dangers that come from dragon's breath.

Just as my eyelids meet a knock echoed through the door, as Professor McGonagall the head of our house.

"Professor Quirrell may I borrow Wood for a moment." She said, looking intently at me. I smile, and send a smug competitive glare at Marcus Flint one more time, before leaving the room, and am I ever glad that I don't have to finish this lecture. Thanks to the one professor that I least expected to walk through that door.

I was somewhat surprised to see a little first-year boy standing with her. His hair was almost black with green eyes shaded by his circular glasses that had fallen a bit down the bridge of his nose. He appeared afraid, almost like he expected to be expelled any second now by the head of Gryffindor.

She took us down to her office where she informed me that she had found our team a new seeker. My miserable mood just lightened up quite a bit at her very words as I started to encircle the tiny first-year, and notice that he is perfect for the job. In fact there wasn't a part of him that wasn't perfect, except that little scar that he had on his forehead that looked strangely enough like a lightning bolt.

And that is when it occurred to me, I was in the presence of a world-renounced wizard, Harry Potter. My hand covers my opened mouth that sits lying on the floor as I just realized whom this first-year wizard was.

I was smiling all the rest of the day, smiling so big that I think only the giggling Hufflepuff second-year girls, could've missed it, which I am sure they didn't.

I walk through the halls, towards the Gryffindor tower when I hear the most disgusting voice I have ever heard saying, "What are you so damn happy about?" Asked the cruel voice of Marcus Flint as he appeared out of behind a pillar, cornering me with his vile looking minions.

"Nothing Flint. Get out of my way." He said just as harshly raising his wand threatening the captain of the Slytherin team. Things couldn't have been much worse. I hated Marcus Flint, always thinking he can get away with everything he wanted to get away with, and then some.

"Afraid aren't we Wood?" He said with that vile smile. "You better win your next quidditch match, or you know what will happen if you lose."

Hatred, anger, coursed through my veins and I pushed my wand deep into his chest just about to give him the best curse I know.

"Well, well, fighting are we Oliver Wood," Professor Snape says walking up to the corridor where Flint and I are. "These actions are so unbecoming of a fifth-year student aren't they? Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

I didn't care if Snape was right there, and at the moment I didn't even care if he suspended me from school, because just at that moment I cocked my left fist back and sucker punched him right in the jaw. He didn't even see that coming, and from the look on Snape's face, I can guarantee

Professor Snape was furious at me putting a petrifying curse on me having my sorry ass levitated behind him all the way to Professor McGonagall's office.

I wished that she would suspend me, send me home for two weeks, at least that would be two weeks away from that horse's ass and his idea of fun.

Her eyes were in shock as she saw Snape bringing me along still immobile floating in the air a short distance behind him.

"Professor Snape, what is the meaning of this?" She said horrified at my treatment by the head of Slytherin house.

"This boy was caught fighting in the castle corridors I personally saw him. He punched the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team Marcus Flint. This boy should be suspended from school." Snape spat out in that irritating sinister voice.

"That will be enough, release my student Snape!" McGonagall said sounding just about as irritated as I.

Reluctantly, he did as he was told and unbound my body allowing me to move again.

"If it were up to me, I'd have had you expelled," He said walking out of McGonagall's office.

I hate that man, if it were up to me I would not even take Potions, but right now, I got bigger problems to deal with.

"Oliver, I know that you and Marcus have had your problems..."

"You have no idea," I mumble, subconsciously to myself.

She looked at me for a moment, as I quickly try to hide everything on my mind. The last thing I need is for a professor to know what Marcus truly is.

"Keep your feud quiet, I am disappointed in you, Oliver, but I think you have had enough punishment for today, but I still must take 10 points from Gryffindor tonight. Oh, I think young Harry is waiting for you at the Quidditch field." She said smiling slightly.

I left her office quickly running down to Professor Hooch's office to pick up the balls before heading down to the quidditch pitch to teach the famous Harry Potter how to play this wizard game.

He was there waiting, like Professor McGonagall said he would be, as I quickly put the box down and explain the positions. He seemed to understand that quick enough, so I went and showed him the different balls, and informed him on what they were for.

Again he surprised me on how quickly he was picking all this up. Not too bad for a person who was raised by muggles.

After he got a grip with the rules, and the way the game is played, we spent the next hour and a half tossing tennis balls up into the air for Harry to catch. It was true what McGonagall said; the boy was a natural at flying more so than I ever imagined.

This was the first time that I really had a good feeling about the quidditch match against the Slytherin's.

The day before the quidditch match was here. The team was ready; we had been drilling with the drills I conceptualized during defense against the dark arts classes.

I was skipping through classes the Friday before the match. I was happy as could be, that was until I saw him, Marcus Flint and his posse of Slytherin's. I felt my blood pressure raise as I draw out my wand just as Peeve's flew through the wall.

If there is one ghost that needs to be removed from this place, please let it be he, of all of them.

"Go away Peeves!" I shout at him as he continues to make hideous noises.

"No. Why would I want to do that? I think I like Snape to trouble little Gryffindor's." He said in between beating on a suit of armor.

"I'll get _him_." I threaten that damn lousy ghost.

"It doesn't matter does it," Marcus Flint said, as the four of them disarmed me, and pinned me to the wall.

"Now you knew how this would end didn't you?" He said with that rotten smile I have only grown to familiar too. They of course put the same charm that Snape used to tow me to McGonagall's office, to take me to the Forest like they always do.

They magically pinned me up against a tree, as well as removing my pants. I want to curse at them, but that will only make it that much worse for me, and I don't want that, because after all I got a quidditch match to win tomorrow.

His hand invades me, as I try not to respond to his, rough grip, staying silent all the while. I know it only eggs them on more if I talk or resist, and the last thing I want to do is make this better for them.

I try my best to ignore the actions that are being done to me, as I drift back to thoughts on home, and my parents, making it to a professional quidditch team. I take my mind to my girlfriend and for once I am glad that she can't see me now.

Finally, I let go as he turns me with his wand so now I am uncomfortably facing the tree. My face is pushed as far to the tree as possible, as he says something that I don't even hear.

I know what he is doing, I hear his zipper being pulled down, as I just close my eyes tightly, wishing that one of his minions were not palming my wand.

I feel his rough intrusion and I didn't expect anything else from him really. I though ignore it focusing hard on that quidditch cup that they have won for the past seven stinkin' years. This is not helping the situation I rationalize to myself as he went slapped my back extremely hard that time.

I again make no move to try to egg him on any more, as he finally comes; it was about damn time to because I was not sure my body could have lasted much more.

He zips himself back up, and releases the charm he had me under, as they tossed back my wand, walking out of the forest.

I waste no time getting out of there myself, and run back to the castle ignoring my aching body, all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

I walk in and young Harry sees me. He says how he is nervous about tomorrow's match; I tell him it will be fine. The truth is I don't feel much like talking, heck I don't feel much like anything. I just want to take a shower and perform the charm that I normally do to cover the bruises he leaves me.

I go to my room, ignoring my own dorm mates, as they inquire about my well-being. I assure them that I am fine, as I get ready to take my shower to wash away his putrid smell off of my battered body.

I am used to him abusing me, but it had never ended like this. He had never invaded me like that before now; he never used sex against me, until now. Normally he just gropes a little, verbal abuse, along with a few curses, and physical abuse, but not sexually, that was until now.

I couldn't help but cry as I wash his foul scent off of my body, for once glad that no one knows what happened tonight. But I still want to crawl out to the head table and shout it all for the school to know, so they can know what type of creature Marcus Flint really is.

But I don't, I don't want anyone to know that I was that weak, that helpless against him. I am ashamed of the fact, and as they won each tournament from then on out, he resorted to sexual torture throughout the year.

The year passed quickly, by the end of term I was only a mere shell of what I once was. I tried to play it off, as just nothing, but it slowly began eating away at me, like a spider bite. I tried to keep everyone clueless about what was going on, and most of the time I succeeded.

That was until Christmas break that was until my girlfriend finally caught me. I had forgotten to perform my charm at the regular interval, and the mass array of bruises appeared all around my body. The one that got her attention was the one at the base of my neck that was obviously a hicky. She got mad and ran out of the room, accusing me later of sleeping around with another girl.

If she only knew the truth, which I tried desperately to explain to her, but she wouldn't listen, had she only known who was at the other side of that hicky, and what he was doing when he gave it to me.

It was useless, hopeless even to break through that skull of hers. Out of all the torments Marcus Flint could have put me through that was the worst. Watching her leave me, because she thinks that I am cheating on her. Oh, how I wish I did, so I would have deserved the harshness of her words, and I don't think I have ever tried so hard to explain anything before.

But the year was over and that was the best thing ever. And despite the tormenting, I still managed to pull off a decent score on the O. W. L.'s, which was shocking even to me.

I looked around the courtroom as my story concluded of my fifth year at Hogwarts. The judge gave a recess until the next day and I was ever glad for the break, because I wasn't sure I could have handled more of that today.

I am though happy that Flint might actually have to pay for the crimes he inflicted on people. I am also thankful that someone had the courage to press charges on him.

-End of Part I-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it I hope it was not too graphic or wordy.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This section is Darker than Part I BEWARE! This contains Rape, Slash, and torture…. If you don't like please don't read! This part is also a bit more graphic than Part 1. Have fun and Enjoy oh and please review… And not to tell me I need Psychological help because I am already perfectly aware of that fact… ha ha ha! 

You all should know that I don't own any of Rowling's characters if you hadn't already forgotten.

Please review Ta, Ta for Now. Enjoy. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Dark Times Part ii Sixth Year   
I nervously sat on the bench in the Ministry of Magic waiting to tell the Ministry about my sixth year at Hogwarts. I looked over towards Marcus Flint, who was just shown inside the room and felt another wave of anxieties wash over me. I hated reliving the events from my fifth year at Hogwarts and now I got to relive my sixth year, which was even worse. 

I take a sip of water from the clear glass sitting to my right, and lick the small traces of water from my lips. I could already feel the sweat beading from my brow in this overly muggy room, but I just sat there as still as can be waiting patiently for my turn to talk.

I watched as the head of the Ministry walks in, with his deep purple robes on and takes a seat. It wasn't a pleasant feeling that entered the pit of my gut, if anything it was a bit of urgency to get this session over with.

"Would Mr. Oliver Wood, take a seat?" The Minister asked, and I did as I was told, taking a seat in the wooden chair that was directly in front of that intimidating panel of ministry judges.

"Please, Mr. Wood, continue from where you left off yesterday," they spoke to me very clearly and calmly.

I cleared my throat and began my tale of my summer and sixth year at Hogwarts.

-

I went home to my family, and put on a happy face. I was truly happy after all. My older brother had just gotten himself a new fire-breathing puppy, and was showing it off to the rest of our family. He called it Fido which I think is a hideously muggle name for a dog that is anything but ordinary, but it was his dog and he could name it what he wished.

By the end of my summer vacation I was ready to return to Hogwarts. I had all but forgotten everything that happened last year, thanks to a potion my mom concocted for me to drink so I could sleep at ease. She had complained several times to me at the beginning of the holidays that I was uneasy in my sleep, and gave me the potion to ease my dreams, which I was very thankful for, because the last thing I wanted was to see that asshole in my dreams.

That all changed though the instant that I stepped onto platform nine and three-quarters though, when Marcus Flint was standing near the entrance to the second to last car of the train. His look went straight through me and chilled my bones. I had never felt anything like it before in my life. I gulped and walked up with Katie Bell who was all excited about this year's Quidditch cup. And I had to admit, this subject I found to be much appreciated as we talked excitedly about drills we could do to enhance our already stellar performances.

We talked for a while, even long after the trains speed was increased to full twisting and turning through the British countryside. I always adored Katie Bell; she was a fine Quidditch player, and even a finer Gryffindor. I would go out with her if it weren't for her boyfriend that I can't remember the name of.

We finally arrived at the castle that I have long since called home for the past five years, and was looking forward to my sixth year.

Ridding back to the castle with a group of my friends all telling about the finer points of their summers. I told them of course about Fido the fire-breathing puppy dog, and they laughed of that tale, as they all were wondering who broke one of the laws of the Ministry. I didn't say, even though I knew it was my uncle who did it. He has a wild sense of humor like that.

The first years were introduced like normal, and Hermione Granger was again instructing on yet another thing she learned over the summer vacation, which was amazing she even needs Hogwarts to begin with, she is so brilliant I bet she would have learned all her lessons from the books in the Library.

I pay her little attention and go back to eating, the delicious food at the feast. Professor Dumbledore shared a few words, and a few more directed intentionally at the Weasley twins Fred and George, who again looked at each other through their red eyebrows smirking widely at each other letting all who watched them know that they had no intentions of letting Peeves get away with that little prank he pulled at the end of last year.

I must say I would rat them out to Percy, but I enjoy their pranks too much, and they are after all two fine beaters that I would have robbed myself of if I told Percy, and I can't have that. Not if I want to win the Quidditch cup again this year.

I look down the table and notice that Harry Potter isn't there. I find that odd, but figure, that he has just excused himself to the bathroom or something.

When I could eat no more, I go quite hastily down the familiar corridors making my way past lost first-years just sorted into their houses, directly towards the fat lady portrait. I speak the password that I read on Percy's letter he handed to me on the train and go right up to my familiar room now with sixth years written on the door instead of fifth years.

Finally, I'm home.

But it was that night was the first in many nights that I was not granted a sound night sleep. I tossed and turned; I couldn't find any peace in my mind, or dreams that night. I spent a good portion of the night looking out of the windows, trying to force my mind back into some ease, but I couldn't not without the potion my mom kept feeding me.

I now wish that she hadn't that she had let me resolve my issues with Marcus Flint, but I was not afforded that luxury, so I continue watching the wind sweeping off of the tall grass in the hills right outside the castle walls.

A month passed and yet no sleep found me. My roommates question me on it from time to time, asking about why I can't find any sleep, and I just shrug them off, normally telling them I was studying for potions so I could pass Snape's examinations.

Potions were the worst part of the day, as the Slytherin's didn't get any easier for me to deal with. And if that wasn't enough Snape was exceedingly vile to us Gryffindors on top of everything else. I swear he puts the two of us together just because we hate each other so damn much. Maybe that is his favorite part of the day, teasing the likes of us Gryffindor's by being in the same room with them.

I was gathering my stuff up getting ready to leave potions when Marcus cornered me outside of Potions.

"Well, well if it isn't little Oliver Wood. Are you ready for tonight?" Flint snickered as I walked by him.

'That fucking creep' I walk off giving him not another thought.

I quickly pace back to the Gryffindor tower, give the password, the fat lady swings open and I quickly walk up the stairs. I didn't realize how extremely pissed off I really was until my roommate mentioned on how I threw my caldron still wet with the potion I concocted that day, incorrectly by the way.

I didn't have time to explain anything as I hastily pulled my broom from my closet, and quickly walked out to the quidditch pitch where the rest of the Gryffindor's had gathered including my little star player himself Harry Potter. We were just about ready to kick off of the ground for our practice when the Slytherin's showed with their new Nimbus two thousand and ones, that Draco Malfoy bought them, so he could be their new seeker.

As if that wasn't bad enough they are using Draco as an excuse to kick us out of the Quidditch practice we scheduled a month ago.

Once again proving they can get anything they want when they want to do it. As if things couldn't get any worse this day I heard Flint say, "I will be seeing you later."

I don't stop to answer him, for I know perfectly well what he meant by that. I get back to the Gryffindor common room, and sit down, as I watch Ginny Weasley writing down something in an old diary, probably a hand-me-down like everything else the Weasley family owns.

There is little going on, so I crack open my Transfiguration book trying to focus as I try to turn my bunny rabbit to a cat. Unfortunately the closest I got was a rat, that Ron promptly called Scabbers. This only means, that my bunny hopped away and Scabbers was hiding underneath my chair, until Ron came into the room. I watched as Ginny quickly hide the diary she was writing in, not that Ron was giving her much attention either.

In fact both him and Harry seemed rather distracted by something.

I didn't stay to find out what was going on with the second-years, I just gathered my stuff, and pushed it to a corner and headed to the great hall for dinner. I ate alone for dinner, my body tensed, jumping at every fork that hit the stone floor of the room. I was scared shitless that Flint would be coming around the corner at any moment.

But it never came.

I walked briskly up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, and just as I feared there he was, waiting for me, right beside the fat lady. I closed my eyes, as I readied my wand, but before I had a chance to say the disarming charm I learned in last weeks Wizard Duel class with Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, but he said it to me first. I again found myself petrified and powerless to resist following him to the owlry this time.

He released me finally pushing mo to the filthy straw-covered floor beneath the hundreds of owls. I feel my breath shorten, as I try not to fight it, but I can't help but want to get up from this filthy place.

I try, and he slaps me with another charm. It feels like fire is encircling my entire body, it burns. I try to keep quiet I do, but it is impossible as I scream.

He laughs foully in the distance, as he hits me with another of the same curse. I can't help but wince in pain, this time silently.

"Roll over!" He commanded, I tell him, "no!" forcing him to roll me over magically.

"Sit you filthy mudblood and suck." He commands me, I shake my head as my eyes are drawn to what he wants sucked.

He aims his wand at me, and I close my eyes tightly gritting my teeth together readying myself for the next curse that emerges from his wand. But none came.

Instead he shoves a glass in my face forcing me to drink its contents. Whatever the potion was it tasted gross and I tried desperately to spit it out, but he just laughed and said it was useless to fight.

That didn't stop me though, I tried with all my might to fight him, even thought it was perfectly clear to me the potion he gave me was one that forced me to do anything he said. And I found myself sucking him hating every moment of it as he released into my mouth, and told me to swallow.

I fought it with all my might and for a fleeting moment I could feel myself regain some self control back. It was just enough to spit his release out to the filthy floor.

Knowing what was coming for disobeying him, I braced myself for his curse.

He said a few words that I have never heard and at the conclusion of these words a bolt of electricity emerged from the tip of his wand. It was even worse than the feeling of fire sweeping over my body. I can't explain it very well, but it burned and stung my entire body until I was gasping for air on the floor no longer able to hold up my own weight.

"That will teach you Gryffindor to disobey me." He growled hitting me once again with the same curse.

Part of me wished right then that I was dead that Flint would just finish me off right here. 'Why doesn't he kill me?' I think as I feel him removing my robes and I am helpless to stop him.

Once again I feel him invade me. It was just as rough as the first time he had invaded me, but it was different this time. His movements weren't frantic as in past invasions of my body. It was smoother movements; not that it felt any better, as he takes hold of me from around my waist.

I don't know when I blacked out, or even how long I have been up here in the owlry. And personally I don't really think it matters too much, as I finally wake up to Ginny Weasley shaking me desperately saying something.

I opened my eyes to blurrily see the red-haired girl leaning over me, her face was covered in her own tears, and at that moment my heart just sank. I looked down at my battered body that was now black and blue from Flint's abuse.

"Are you alright?" She asked me desperately and all I can do is just go limp back into the soiled hay.

I hear her frantically start to cry again, as she moves to cradle my head. I shake my head, and manage to bring myself to a sitting potion.

"Just," I say trying not to let my pain enter my voice. "Leave me alone, just, just l-leave me alone." I say getting up and grabbing my charred cloak pulling it over my shoulders to attempt to hide my nudeness.

I was so ashamed, embarrassed, and even all that I really did want and need her help. I stumbled down the rickety ladder, and then back to the Gryffindor dormitory, only to realize that the password had been changed on me.

"Great," I mumbled to myself, as I wrap my burned cloak tighter around my body fearing that someone might see me.

To my ever-lasting shame, someone did.

"Oliver Wood, what on earth have you done to your cloak?" a shrill voice said behind me. I jumped and saw professor McGonagall as I turned my head around.

'God why did she have to see me like this?' I ask myself. It was worse enough I was locked out of the dormitory, but Professor McGonagall had to see me in this condition of all people.

"Come with me," she said, and I reluctantly follow. It hadn't dawned on me at this time what time it really was. I had no clue that lights out was hours earlier, but was soon informed by the head of Gryffindor house nonetheless.

"I am very disappointed in you Wood, I thought a sixth year student would have known better than to walk around the castle corridors after dark." She said.

And while I heard her take points away from her own house, I couldn't pay any attention to it as I just hold my achy gut, trying to hold back from hurling all over the floor.

"Wood are you, feeling alright?" She asks, and I cannot hold back any longer as I fall out of the chair onto the floor on my hands and knees puking on the stone floor of her office.

Along with the contents of my stomach being emptied, so was my energy as I collapsed onto the floor.

I woke up sometime later in the infirmary being sobbed with a wet cloth by Madam Pomfrey. At that moment I knew she knew everything. Her face looked saddened, almost hurt. It was as if she knew exactly how I was feeling.

She stopped sobbing me down and looked into my hazel eyes looking at me with concern.

"My dear boy," she whispered getting up from my bed like it was too hard for her to even lay her eyes upon me just knowing what I have suffered through. I felt a tear roll down the side of my face as I turn to sleep some more.

The next time I woke up there was a set of curtains around me, and professor McGonagall sitting in the corner looking at me. I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't see anything more that I needed to say. Madam Pomfrey probably as told her everything, and I really didn't want to say.

"How are you feeling Wood?" She asked me, her eyes were full of concern for me, and all I wanted to do at that moment was just fly away so I could sleep in peace.

"Better," I lied; my stomach still hurts almost worse than it had that night. I did although look down to notice that much of the bruising had faded.

"How… how long have I been in here?" I ask her.

"Almost five weeks now." She answered with the same look on her face.

"Do they… Do they know?" I ask nervously.

"Do they know what Mr. Wood?" She asked looking at me with questioning eyes, like she didn't know as well.

"What, what happened… to… to me? Do they know?" I ask desperately.

"What happened to you? Oliver, is there something you are not telling me?" She asked me, and I couldn't help but feel like a fucking moron at this moment. I swallow and reply, "N-n-nothing."

She cocks an eyebrow at me, but doesn't ask again. I couldn't help but feel miserable that I have missed so much of the quidditch cup, and I just wonder what they knew of my absence.

She finally leaves and I sleep for a bit more before to wake up to find Ginny Weasley sitting in the chair that Professor McGonagall was sitting in last time. Her face was white just as before deep with fear, but I didn't question her on it.

"Are you… are you feeling alright?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a weak smile.

"Why were you up in the owlry?" She asks and I wished that she hadn't. I stay silent fighting the urge to tell her everything. I really do not want to tell, even though I am sure that Madam Pomfrey is quite aware of my injuries, and where they are and what caused them.

I still find myself wanting to tell her and I fight it, just like I was earlier with McGonagall and before with Pomfrey, who was giving me weird looks every time I went to say something.

"Oliver please," she begged. "Who did that to you?"

"Marcus Flint," I say obediently without wanting to, and I realize that the potion he gave me was still yet lingering in my system. Her face was in a type of shock and horrorstruck. I felt horrible; no one should have ever been burdened with the information I just gave out.

"Don't worry I won't tell if you don't want me to." She says meekly. "I haven't told anyone that the person playing Keeper on the team isn't you either." She whispered, and I could only smile.

"Thank you," is all I can manage to say to her, hoping she would leave, but she didn't.

Thank god for Madam Pomfrey always wanting her patients to sleep rather than have guests pestering them, she came in and quickly ushered Ginny away. I was at that time also thankful, for I really did not wish to be seen by anyone.

But no later than Ginny Weasley left the hospital wing, did Madam Pomfrey sit down next to me in that same chair. She stares at me for a while, her face still upset looking, but better.

"Oliver, I need to know who did this to you, and what all did they do." Her face was stern looking and I know, that even if I had the strength to fight the potion she would get it out of me regardless.

I looked down and softly said, "Marcus Flint, did this to me. He… he… he r-r-raped me. This hasn't been the first time either," I choke out, and her face was horrorstruck at my every word that came out of my mouth.

And even though her face said to just quit, I kept going, at this point if she was going to know she was going to know everything. "He put curses on me along with charms, and, and after that he, he f-forced me to drink a potion." I said.

"What type of potion?" She asked urgently.

"I don't, I don't know." I confess.

"Alrighty, thank you Wood," she said rushing off to her office.

I was there for another month or so later as a potion was brewing in her office. During that time, Colin Creevy along with others were also in the hospital wing petrified. It disturbed me, and was grateful they had me behind curtains.

I was happy though when Madam Pomfrey came by with a potion.

"Here this will cure any potion's effects." She said and I smiled, I couldn't wait to be free of the potion Flint put on me. "Sorry for the delay, Hermione Granger needed the one I was brewing for you, she had a mishap with some polyjuice potion."

I quickly drank the potion she cooked for me. As I swallowed the glasses contents I couldn't help but notice my stomach ache disappear, along with a warming sensation throughout my entire body. It was like I was being granted a new life. I felt almost a hundred and thirty percent better than I did just seconds before drinking it.

Madam Pomfrey bid me a farewell, after saying that I was one of her best patients ever, as I went skipping down the corridors just as happy as I could be until I saw Professor McGonagall standing strict and stern by the portrait of the fat lady at the entrance of the Gryffindor tower.

"Come with me Oliver." She said and I couldn't help but gulp.

I followed her to her office, and sat down in that chair.

"I'm sorry for before, I have replaced the points I docked form Gryffindor, and took them away from Slytherin. Madam Pomfrey told me everything."

"She, she did?" I gulped.

She only nodded though. "I informed Professor Snape, who was quite upset that Marcus Flint his best potions student, had made that forbidden potion wrong and docked Slytherin's fifty points for his stupidity."

I couldn't help but smile, as I could only picture what Flint must have looked like when Snape found out he made his potion incorrectly.

And with that information fresh in my mind, I went upstairs to my dormitory room in the first time in months to find a pile of Christmas presents at the foot of my bed. I smile as I begin to unwrap them, as one of my dorm mates came into the room and asked where I had been. I just smiled and tossed him a sweater my mom gave me for Christmas.

But Professor McGonagall gave the best present to me and hers was the most helpful. She gave me a small pendent that put a barrier around me when I needed it. I thanked her for it, because between her gift, and Snape keeping close tabs on Flint, I had no trouble the rest of the year. But she did make me promise to go seek help if I needed it. I agreed to at least appease her, but it was because of her that made those dark times that much bearable.

But at that time, I had to sleep so I could get caught up in all my courses that would start the very next day.

-

I sit there in the courtroom looking out at the people in the audience including many of my ex-classmates, and then to the jury, to have their faces look exactly how Madam Pomfrey's looked when I told her.

I wasn't ashamed this time, though when I told, and I wasn't under some potion, or spell forcing me to do so. I know now, after many years of self doubt that it was not my fault, that I did nothing wrong, and I want to make sure that everyone else knows that Marcus Flint is to blame.

-The End of Part II-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW The more you review the quicker I will get to part three…


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's note: I am sorry this took so long. Between a funeral, and a vacation along with preparing to return to school many things were set aside. 

I hope you like the end of this story. It is now complete.

Please Read and Review please. I like and enjoy your comments. :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
Dark Times 

Part Three: Seventh Year:

It was now the final day for me to hand over my story to the Ministry of Magic. Not that I had ever wanted to or felt less inclined. I wasn't really fond of telling the tale on how Marcus got the better of me all these times, and all these years.

I again take my seat, waiting to be called upon by the Minister. I don't say a word, and I don't even look at Marcus Flint being escorted into the room. I just sit there looking straight ahead at the empty bench in front of me.

The Minister walks in his head held high as a stance of some importance I don't know, it always irritated me though, as he walked up and took a seat in the chair reserved for him. He looks over to me and nods. I know what he wants, and for the life of me I don't want to give it, but I must, I just must.

Sighing almost audibly, as I walk over to the chair that was now so familiar and sit down before looking at the people in the room, and my eyes fall most lovingly on Professor McGonagall.

"Could you please continue your story Mr. Wood?" The Minister requested, and I don't refuse, even though I really, really want to.

I take a deep breath and let it linger for a bit before letting it go and begin my tale of my seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

-

The holidays were great, to be home was marvelous, but my mother often times asked me about what happened, and I tell her nothing. I don't want her to know, because I don't want her to worry about my safety at school. That turned into an ugly bought of miscommunications all summer long.

It got to a point where I didn't even try as I grab my recently purchased Firebolt broomstick and kick off the ground, soaring higher than ever.

This was relaxing, perhaps the most relaxing thing there was. I spent countless hours that summer doing just that, and became a better flyer I presume along the way. The Ministry had confiscated Fido the fire breathing dog by this time, a real shame too, because I was finally starting to like that him.

I suppose my uncle was lucky not to be arrested.

The summer passed, quietly and without further word to my mother I boarded the train bound for school. Still having not forgotten, how Marcus tormented me last year, I even come with the same pendent that McGonagall gave me last year to protect myself from any of Marcus's curses.

I was pleased to know though that he had been reprimanded for his actions, which I found very comforting to know that Snape is as tough of Slytherin's as well. He doesn't hardly look happy as he boarded the train. Maybe the news that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban prison had him in jitters, I know he was getting under mine, knowing that the ministry couldn't prevent an escape from the likes of him.

I don't think much more about it, until the train stops on the all too familiar bridge that emerges out of a small mountain range before we get to the school. The air became icy and cold; the lights were out, as these miserable creatures glided through the corridors looking for their quarry. Sirius though was not on board. And I doubt that a Dementor anyways could be any good seeing how he had already managed to escape from that dreadful prison right under their very noses.

Within no time, although it seemed like longer, the train went underway now free of the Dementors, and free of Sirius. I enter the great hall, quiet and self concerned. I don't talk much, not even to Katie Bell who was already enjoying quite a conversation with Dean Thomas.

I watch as Harry is once again missing from the beginning of term festivities, to hear that he was in the hospital wing getting chocolate from Madam Pomfrey yet again. And if the rumors were right he was of course suffering from a fainting spell caused by the Dementors that entered the train earlier this night.

I don't worry about him much, he has already proven to be a strong adversary to the darkest of foes in the magical world, and I am sure a Dementor will be no different.

Walking behind Fred and George, who were talking excitedly about some wall that wasn't really there, to some room that they can't even find on a map. And once again lost on their conversations, but this was the Weasley twins we are talking about.

I don't give them another thought as they disappeared on the stairs to the seventh floor. I should turn them into Percy the new Head Boy, but I just can't seem to let go of them from the quidditch team.

Quickly go with haste to the new seventh year dormitory to see my all too familiar room mates already there decorating the walls. I don't say anything to them, I just get in bed and quickly release my thoughts on better things of the world.

"What is wrong with you Wood?" I hear one ask. I don't answer.

"You haven't said two things since you have gotten here." He mentions. Which is true I suppose I haven't really been talking too much, or even hardly joining in on the festivities.

"I don't feel like it alright." I say angrily to them. I don't really mean to sound angry, I really don't, but I did.

It scares me even to know just how reserved and quiet I had become, I remember back when I was a second year and a third year how outgoing I was, and how I loved to be here. I wished those times would returned, I wished that I could have that innocence back. But it is gone, long gone, as I now loathe this place more than anything.

None of them understood, how could they? They weren't rapped here and left for dead in one place not regularly checked for visitors. They wouldn't know, and because I did my best to keep what happened to me hushed, I didn't find it necessary to talk to anyone. Even though the very images still haunt me to this day.

I roll over on my bed and just ignore their talk as I always have and went to sleep.

It was well into the school year before that even came up again. I was talking to them a little bit, but I had not been confiding in them nearly as much as I had in the past. But they seemed to enjoy our conversations when I had them.

Going down to the great hall for breakfast I notice that the clouds overhead look tormenting and worrisome for our quidditch game against the Hufflepuff team. I don't worry though because obviously we are quite prepared to fly in the rain if needed.

Breakfast was over and we walked down to the quidditch changing rooms, I give my normal pre-game speech, which Fred and George kindly mimic yet again. Harry seemed to be listening intently, and Katie Bell, seemed to have trouble tying her arm guards on.

I dismiss them and put my pendent in my cubby with the rest of the banned items before leaving for the game.

It was an awful game, just awful the rain made the balls hard to see, and I knew that finding the snitch wasn't going to be some easy thing. Although, and just like normal as well Fred and George are thoroughly enjoying themselves on this stormy day. They were laughing along with flying and hitting Bludgers out of the way back at their teams key players.

I look up to see the two seekers zooming off higher and higher into the clouds, I know they have seen the snitch, I know it, and block a goal just in time to see Harry tumbling to the ground. My heart sank; my breath became shallower as I watched him plummet to the ground at a high rate of speed. Thank goodness for Dumbledore who caught him a mere three inches from the ground.

The game ended and they had won catching the snitch of course. And our team, which had never been lower, returned to the changing room, to change back into our school robes.

I do the same, quietly and silently. There was no reason to comment on the game, people knew perfectly well that we have a great team, but it was a low day.

I finally finish the last string on my cloak and reach inside my cubby for my pendent only to realize that it was gone. Panic ran through my spine, it was gone my protection was gone.

This had to be the worst day in the time I have spent at Hogwarts this term. Harry was in the hospital wing after a frightful fall, our team is now last in the quidditch cup with little chances of catching the leading Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. And then if all that wasn't enough, I lost my protection pendent.

I know he stole it, I know he did. Finally got a brain on him enough to realize that I had protected myself. I suppose I can expect to find him lingering near the Gryffindor tower. I don't hesitate to go back to the great hall to find little to no one there. But that doesn't stop me from taking a seat and opening up my transfiguration book to page four hundred and twenty six.

I read the page oh, must have been four times before I got comfortable enough with the subject to write McGonagall's hideously long essay. Just about as writers cramp set in, was the time the hall filled up with students all looking forward to dinner. I eat quickly and hastily, talking to Nearly Headless Nick, who I can't remember that he likes to be called Sir Nicholas.

I finally pack up my stuff to go back to the Gryffindor tower. And much to my surprise Marcus Flint was nowhere near to be found, but Draco Malfoy was. His glare was sharp and evilly placed low on my chest. It irked me and I drew my wand sending his flying down the hall way with my silent charm.

He yet still too young to summon his wand back to him; not knowing the appropriate words to say, I couldn't help but laugh at the slight of him standing there like a deer in headlights.

He was frozen right into place, I looked at his sharply placed eyes that was trying, daring me to attack him, maybe Peeves was just around the corner bouncing off some wall, or maybe Filch was waiting just for the moment that he did.

"Draco," I say, not really paying attention to the darkened hallway.

"Tell me, why does one look over their shoulder with every pin drop? Why does one, say nothing when he should be screaming? And why is one standing who should be running?" Draco said, his smile creeping further across that slimy face of his.

Two arms reached around me, I try to fight it I do I really truly do, but I find myself unable, trapped in a fucking bubble.

"A Gryffindor, who is too brave to know the difference." Draco said, his smile sinister plotting and scamming, but nothing compared to the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team.

They rolled me, as much as I despised that, they rolled me down the corridor and Peeves just laughed in a corner, before dashing off in fears of the baron. His laughs still haunt me to this day.

I was dizzy and disorientated from the constant rolling even still they stopped me, as I took note of a dog like shadow in the corner. I blinked though and he was gone. I did not trouble myself over it I had bigger concerns at present.

I watched as they rolled me into a poorly lit room, I readied my wand I knew the instant this bubble appeared that the moment it went down I would have to perform some seriously strong magic.

I knew exactly which one I was going to use. I readied a barrier I had it up just as they took the bubble from around me, as the group tried to stun me only to be blocked by my barrier.

"That's enough," I hear a cold voice I recognized immediately. I don't look around I just focus my thoughts on holding the barrier strong, as Marcus came into view.

"So Oliver Wood is back for more. Where have you been keeping yourself Wood?"

"Growing on a tree for all you are concerned." I answer.

"Ooo touchy." He said spitting at me, and for the first time I am really happy for the barrier that I installed.

"Now, when are you going to drop this act, and let us do our duty by you?" Marcus said placing his hand against my barrier.

I should drop the barrier and watch him fall straight on his face, but I refrain.

Readying myself for the fall of the barrier, I was aware they would ambush me the instant it fell.

I waited, patiently watching, and just as Marcus was no longer even aware he was leaning strongly on my barrier I dropped it, and down he went all the way to the floor.

I grasped my wand strongly, and watched as they all encircled me. I smile, and pull on a cloak that I found in the Gryffindor changing room.

I watched them as they walked around me, and I couldn't help but smile to realize that what I have gotten my hands on was an invisibility cloak.

Where it came from I don't know, but I have it now, and I couldn't have been more thankful for it.

I wanted to laugh but felt it best to keep quiet, as I begin fighting with them easily knocking them to the ground, doubled over in pain with the curses and hex's I put on them. They groaned and moaned, and I left, but not before planning a foot of my trainers to the balls of Marcus Flint.

He would say later that I had humiliated him more in that one little session than anyone has ever done to him before. I still say that he has always humiliated himself on the quidditch pitch every time he flew.

I found out in a few days time, when Harry was released from the hospital wing to rejoin the rest of the school that had without a doubt heard all about how I creamed Marcus Flint. My smile had never been bigger than it was in that single instance. The school was mingling wildly, and Harry leans over and asks in a straight voice.

"How did you do it? How did you beat all them Slytherin's without being caught?" Harry asked his voice excitedly wanting to know.

I told him about the invisibility cloak, and he told me all about it and how Dumbledore gave it to him, because it was once his Dad's.

I smiled and thanked him of course before handing him back the cloak. Reluctantly I must confess, it did appeal to me. But it wasn't mine to keep it was Harry's and he might need it more than I anyways.

I went home for Christmas, me and my mother still haven't been real vocal with each other, but at least we have said more than what we have for the summer holidays.

They were quite refreshing I assure you, and I was ready to return to finish off my seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

It wasn't an entire day that I was back on the school grounds that I found myself once again being taunted by Flint. I hated him, and he likewise to me.

"I'm gonna get you Wood if it is the last thing I do!" He threatened me. I didn't take it to Professor McGonagall like I should have, I didn't do a lot of things that I should have. I know that.

I should have taken it seriously I should have taken more caution when being around Flint, but I couldn't let him think I was a prat now could I?

It wasn't for months afterwards after that conversation that ended with a threat I knew wasn't hallow. I wasn't slacking around either. I was readying myself, no I was busy, learning new hex's and charms. I was ready for him.

With the recent event with the Dementors and the impending slaying of the Hippogriff, I though didn't concern myself with either I had to stay focused on my N.E.W.T.'s. They were quickly approaching and I felt anything but ready for them.

To make matters worse I am sure that Marcus is close to springing whatever plan he has formulated against me into action at any minute.

I don't do anything though, what could I do even if he sprung it now? I had to just go by life like normal. Granted I was always at the ready though for a trap to just spring into action at a second's time.

I wasn't without my own plans though, I knew all I would have to do is to just find someone to walk in on him raping me, and it would do everything I needed it to. And who better than Ginny Weasley? She of course was used to the aftermath of his brutal assaults. I could think of no other loyal friend either. She would often times drop everything and hear every word of my concerns even if it was gross and gruesome at best.

I wish that she were older though, so she might go out with me. But, I know that she will be happier with someone her own age. She has been tailing me since winter holiday, keeping her distance of course.

It was a nice April day, nicer than usual I would say out of the dreadful weather we were having as of recent. We were just wrapping up a quidditch practice for our last match.

He was there coming out of nowhere, and unlucky for me; my wand was back in my other robes.

He races his wand and throws me back. I hit the ground hard and look up at him. I don't say anything I don't even moan for my broken arm.

His smile was wicked, and he knelt down and waved his wand over me, and suddenly I found I lost the ability to move. I look down and realize as he is twisting my foot in an unnatural position that he used the same charm that Professor Lockhart used last year on Harry's arm. Except this time he used it on my entire body.

Limp and unable to move he easily undresses me, and yet himself only to the bare minimum. He assaults my body yet again I grind my teeth and watch as Ginny disappears from behind the pillar in which she had been positioned.

I wanted to smile and sing her praise, for everyone would know how rotten Marcus Flint really was.

Not sure on what was happening all I was sure of for sure was Professor McGonagall throwing Marcus off of me, and taking me up magically escorting me to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey gave me some sleek grow, and it tasted horrible, absolutely bloody awful, but that was nothing compared to the pain it put me through to completely re-grow my entire skeleton, save my head.

Although, I heard my efforts weren't in vain. I heard the next morning in fact that Marcus Flint was expelled from Hogwarts just two weeks from taking his all-important N.E.W.T.'s. I found a certain amount of joy in that.

I held my head up high when I walked into the room for my test, which I still did not feel quite as ready for as I would like, but I do my best, and actually had a judge become quite impressed with my potion making ability, which I thought I was bloody awful in.

Apparently even the vile Professor Snape can teach something.

Relieved and relaxed I enjoyed the rest of my time at the school, which was quick approaching the end of term and my duration at the school.

At the end of term feast I heard that Sirius Black, and Buckbeak the Hippogriff were both captured and set to be put down, when they mysteriously disappeared. I looked over to Harry who was smiling of course, and I knew he did it.

I told no one though, and kept it with me even though the summer where my mother and me did finally come to terms with each other. With me of course profusely apologizing for my bitterness the previous holidays.

She of course understood, and with that my Hogwarts education came to a crashing end, just as my letter of acceptance was given back to me, to be on a world quidditch team.

I have never been more pleased.

-

I stare at everyone in the room once again, before looking at the Minister now looking directly at Flint.

"Thank you Wood, you may step down now." He said, waving his hand.

"Thanks Minster," I answer.

I watch the rest of the hearing from the audience benches and received a pat on the back from my mum who was in tears from the tale I told. It was understandable of course.

In just a few hours time the decision was final, Marcus Flint was being sent to Azkaban for the sexual assault on myself along with several others at the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

THE END!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Be Kind and Rewind!

Oh and Review!


End file.
